Babybones
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: Ever since Kido started taking care of the baby Cubone, Kano had been acting weird. And Kido was not amused, because she knew the reason. For Holly, also known as tsubomikano on Tumblr. Requested for KanoKido and maybe the Pokemon AU added in.


**Deceiver: This year I participated the KanoKido Squad's Secret Santa. This is for Holly (aka tsubomikano on Tumblr), who wanted KanoKido with maybe Pokémon added in! Enjoy!**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Babybones**

~.~.~.~.~

It was time to call it a day on their journey. The gang was a bit far away to reach the nearest Pokémon centre, so they had to make do with camp on the route. Everyone was doing their job as they set up camp by going according to their tasks for tonight.

Now, everyone was just waiting for Seto and Hibiya to finish preparing dinner. They all finished setting up the tents and the dinner table anyway, so they did their own things. All of the gang's Pokémon were let out of their Pokéballs to allow them to have their freedom for the night – some resting or just playing around the area. Everyone and every Pokémon were minding their own business as they waited to be fed.

Except for Kido and her baby Cubone.

She was busy bottle feeding the tiny Pokémon in her arms, smiling at him lovingly as he greedily drank it all up. The poor thing was getting used to travelling with the gang, but he was still scared of being left alone in a Pokéball and interacting with others, be it the gang or their Pokémon. It couldn't be helped when Kido just found the baby Pokémon stranded alone after the poachers attacked the Pokémon in the area. No need to guess what happened to the mother, because Kano gave the sad news. He was only at ease when travelling with Kido in her backpack, either sleeping or babble away as he pointed at things they passed by.

After Cubone was done, Kido put down the bottle to help him burp. He wiggled, groaning a bit before letting out tiny burps here and there. "C'mon…gimme a big one," Kido encouraged. Giving out a pout, a few more pats to his back and he let out a big one. "There you go! Good boy!"

"Cubone!" He cooed happily as Kido started to cuddle him. She smiled at him, giving him gentle pats as she hummed a soft tune for him. It took a while for her to feel like she was being watched.

"Huh?" she looked behind her, marking a face when her eyes met Kano's. He was hiding behind a tree, sulking at how she was coddling the Cubone in her arms. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." He didn't sound like it was nothing.

Kido rolled her eyes, scooching over and signalling him to sit with her. He seemed surprised, but decided to take it rather than ignoring her. Cubone clung to Kido more, staring at Kano in curiosity as he stared back. Kido watched the two, but shrugged as she shifted her attention back to her Pokémon. As Cubone hummed happily at being showered by Kido's affection, Kano frowned.

And Kido saw a glimpse of it when she glanced back at him. "Huh," she hummed for a second, looking back down at Cubone. "Look at that. Mr Grumpypants here is grumpy."

There was an incredulous gasp, and Kido couldn't help it but smirk. "I am _not_ grumpy!"

"Oh please," she grinned at Kano teasingly. "You were just sulking behind that tree a minute ago!"

"I was not sulking!"

"Cubone…" Cubone didn't like the yelling, clinging to Kido tightly as he hid away from the scary trainer.

"Ah, sorry Cubone," Kido cuddled her small Pokémon close again, hushing his restlessness. Kano just rolled his eyes and looked away, ignoring Kido in favour of watching the rest of their Pokémon doing their own things. It didn't last long though, as there was a small nudge to his arm, so Kano looked back to see Kido raising an eyebrow at him. Kano felt uncomfortable under her gaze, shifting away a little. "W-What now?"

"I was wondering if you have any Poké Snacks for Cubone," Kido asked him, rocking Cubone slightly in her arms. He was still a bit upset, looking away in fear as Kano looked at him. Still, the dirty blond decided to check his pockets to see if he could fish something out.

"I still have some of your Poképuffs," Kano took out a packet, getting one piece out. The sight of the treat made Cubone instantly squeal and try to crawl over to Kano, his tiny hands making grabby motions. It surprised the two trainers at how he instantly cheered up, with Kano asking. "Want one, little guy?"

"Cubone!" With a nod, Kano fed him, watching how Cubone grabbed the Poképuff and nom on it in delight. Kido smiled at that, gently setting Cubone down between them as he ate. And once he was done, Cubone was asking for more, and Kano gave him another piece.

One after another, Cubone ate all the Poképuff up, ending up sitting in Kano's lap on his last one. The small Pokémon was happily rubbing his belly, letting out a small yawn. "Ah…" Kano tried to shift him back to Kido, but it was too late, Cubone had decided to curl up in Kano's lap and fell asleep at once. Kano was frozen on the spot, afraid to move as Kido laughed at him quietly.

"W-What's so funny!?"

"I just find it amusing," Kido rested her chin into the palm of her hand. "You were a total grump over him."

"I was not…!" Kano almost yelled and risked waking Cubone up.

"Quiet now, you'll wake him up," she smirked, knowing she had Kano cornered. "Honestly, how can you be mad at him? He's still a baby, and it can't be helped he is so clingy to me."

"That's because you're the mum in the group," Kano huffed, looking down at how Cubone had snuggled up to his stomach now.

"Maybe," Kido shrugged, used to being called that now. "But it was _your_ suggestion I look take him." At that, Kano was silenced. She gave a small sigh, scooching closer to him to continue. "Kano, I know Cubone gets uneasy around others, but just give him patience rather than acting so childish," she said this with a poke to his cheek, which made him pout more. "Don't give me that. He's making progress already by coming over to get your Poképuffs."

There was a pause, with Kano blinking as he turned to her. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Maybe?" She shrugged, looking smug as Kano stared at her incredulously. Sometimes it felt nice to be able to tease and trick Kano in her own way.

"Rude," Kano huffed again before looking down at Cubone. Still sleeping away on his lap. He really didn't want to move and risk waking him up, so he glanced at Kido for help.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to make sure you two get along," she smiled when Kano seem to be relieved by her words. He tried to shift in his seat to be a bit more comfortable, and get closer to Kido too.

Unbeknownst to them, everyone was done with what they were doing, and they used their remaining free time to spy on the two. Dinner could be put on hold. Kano and Kido acting like mummy and daddy was more important.

~.~.~.~.~

 **Deceiver: Well Christmas passed, but have a happy New Year, everyone!**


End file.
